


Haunted Houses and Broken Noses

by Clutzy_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clutzy_Cas/pseuds/Clutzy_Cas
Summary: Thanks for making it to the end! This is one of my first writing pieces I've ever posted so I hope you enjoy it! If you did make sure to leave a kudos or a comment on it!





	

“Oh please, it’s a dumb haunted house. I’m not scared” 

Castiel looked up to see the owner of the loud, boastful voice. It was a boy around his age, sporting an oversized leather jacket. It was too dark to make out any other features, however he did note the three girls surrounding him: A blonde, a brunette and a red head.

Castiel had to stifle a laugh, it seemed like the beginning of a bad joke. 

It seemed the blonde was younger than the rest, accompanied by a boy with shaggy hair that seemed rather annoyed with the other’s bragging and the way the girls were all over him. 

He smirked to himself. These were his favorite people when it came to working the haunted fairgrounds. It made the long hours worth it. 

He crept past them in the bushes, getting ahead of them and entering a building they would eventually be walking through. He waited silently behind a motheaten curtain, stilling himself and waiting to hear the boy again. 

“Oh, so scary,” Castiel heard the boy say sarcastically, “I’ve seen more frightening things in Sam’s bedroom” 

“Hey!” 

The voice must’ve belonged to the younger boy whose name was apparently Sam, Castiel thought to himself.

As they came along Castiel got a little antsy because they seemed to be taking forever, but he wasn’t going to rush it. He knew he could freak this kid out if he did this properly. 

When he heard the group enter the building, he peaked out from his hiding spot. The redhead looked pretty freaked and was clinging to the boy's arm. “Dean, I’m scared..” She murmured. 

Castiel almost felt bad about this. 

Almost. 

He went unnoticed as ‘Dean’ walked by his hiding spot. He quietly tiptoed out, tapping on Sam’s shoulder. The blonde and Sam turned to him, but before they said anything Castiel silently shushed them and ushered them into the behind the scenes away from the group. Sam understood right away, which Castiel was grateful for, and cooperated with a smirk on his face.

Next was the brunette. She didn’t look scared, and if she did it was more of an act to get Dean to notice her. However she had seemed to have given up and was rather happy to be in on scaring Dean. 

So now it was just the redhead and Dean alone. 

Castiel tipped over a table and a couple of items a few paces ahead of them, though he remained out of sight. The redhead jumped and Dean merely laughed. 

But this wasn’t over yet. 

Before Dean could even get out a witty remark, Castiel was tapping his shoulder and then dashing away. In response Dean whipped his head around looking for the culprit. 

However all he got was an empty hallway where his friends should be. He frowned and the redhead had released his arm backing away with horror etched in her face.

“Come on let's just go!” She insisted. 

Dean waved her off, turning his back to her as he backtracked a little bit. In this time Sam was able to get the redhead, Castiel heard Sam call her Anna, to go with him which Anna was more than willing to do to get away from the haunted house. 

Castiel watched as Dean turned around and the confusion and shock that crossed his face when Anna wasn’t there was priceless. He could see Dean’s relaxed stance tense up, and fear flash in his eyes momentarily. 

Castiel knew this was his moment, and he snuck up behind Dean quietly.

“BOO!” 

A shrill shriek is what Castiel had expected, but instead he had received a fist to the face. 

\-----

Castiel woke up to see five concerned faces hovering above him, discussing something to each other. He blinked a couple of times and suddenly became aware of the metallic taste in his mouth, which he concluded was blood. His nose throbbed and he came to the conclusion that Dean had broken his nose. 

He vaguely heard Sam’s voice. “I can’t believe you punched him!” 

“I didn’t mean to! He scared the shit out of me!” 

He sat up groggily and could feel a bump growing on the back of his head. He must’ve knocked it on the ground on the way down. 

Castiel brought a hand up to his swollen nose and the others seemed to notice he was awake for the first time. 

“Shit dude, I’m sorry- Oh fuck-” 

Castiel looked up at Dean, getting a good look at his face for the first time. If it weren’t for the throbbing sensation in his nose and the fact the guy just punched him, Castiel would be breathtaken. 

Gorgeous green eyes with light freckles spread across his cheeks. His features looked like they were straight out of a magazine. No wonder the girls were trying so hard to win him over.

“Lisa call an ambulance or something,” Dean looked over his shoulder at the brunette, passing her his phone. 

“I don’t need one.” Castiel shook his head, mumbling. 

This earned him a short laugh. “Look man, I just sucker punched you in the nose. We’re going to get an ambulance out here.”

Castiel didn’t argue with this because he could really go for some pain medication right now. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Castiel”

“Well, I would say nice to meet you Cas but kind of a bad time. I’m Dean by the way” 

Castiel nodded, smiling slightly. He appreciated Dean’s effort to get him talking to keep the mind off the pain. He was rather surprised at how gentle and sincere his voice was. Five minutes ago Castiel had him labeled as a douchebag.

The ambulance eventually came and Cas was taken to the hospital, alone, to get his nose fixed. A few days had passed and Cas no longer worked at the haunted house. There was nothing very scary about a cast on his face. 

The doorbell rang and Castiel begrudgingly pulled himself up off the sofa to answer the door. 

When the door swung open, Dean was standing on the other side of the frame. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s face scrunched up in confusion and his eyes flashed over Dean. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and was dressed casually. Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat staring at him, his mouth ajar. 

Dean laughed a tad awkwardly, instinctively looking down at his shoes. “Um yeah, I just wanted to bring you these and say I’m sorry.. For, y’know, punching you in the face” He smiled sheepishly passing him the flowers and Castiel decided he could stare at this boy all day. 

“Thank you, I kind of regret scaring you in the first place to be honest.” He laughed quietly taking the flowers from Dean. 

Dean nodded his head, smiling awkwardly and seeming like the last place he wanted to be was on Castiel’s front porch.

Castiel couldn’t help but feel his heart sink. Sam probably put him up to this. He concluded that Dean didn’t want to be here apologizing, he seemed way too uncomfortable and fidgety. Castiel tried not to let the disappointment get to him. 

“Well I’ll see you around then, Cas.” Dean said, a tad bit rushed. 

Castiel nodded, his heart sinking faster by the second. “Yeah, sounds good. See you around.” Castiel turned to close the door, ready to go lay down and die from embarrassment. 

“Wait-”

Castiel reopened the door, confused as he looked back at Dean.

“Would you, by any chance, like to go out to dinner some time?”

Castiel stared at him, mouth gaping. “You.. You mean like a date?” Castiel could hardly believe what he was hearing. 

Dean nodded, a blush creeping across his face making his ears go red. “Yeah, I could pick you up tomorrow night, around seven if that works for you?” He looked down at his feet, breaking eye contact. It was probably the most adorable thing Castiel had ever seen. 

Castiel nodded a little too eagerly. “Yeah, yeah I would love that” A grin spread across his face as his heart started beating too fast. 

“Awesome,” Dean breathed a sigh of relief and finally looked up, a smile splitting across his face. “I’ll see you then”

Castiel nodded and they went their ways. 

The smile didn’t leave Castiel’s face throughout the whole night. Dean picked him up the next day at his house, with his broken nose and everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! This is one of my first writing pieces I've ever posted so I hope you enjoy it! If you did make sure to leave a kudos or a comment on it!


End file.
